Team TARDIS' Season 7
by Enderstar
Summary: What if the Ponds never left? What if they stayed with the Doctor until his regeneration? Would they ever find out the secret of Clara or let the Intelligence win? It's time to find out. **Warning, changes to The Name, Day, & Time of the Doctor**


The Doctor sighed, head in hands as the rain poured down around him. He didn't mind the soaking, he didn't even feel it, grief had torn every other sense from his old and ancient hearts. He remembered the sun in the graveyard, he remembered throwing Rory out of the way at the last moment. Not them, not this time or ever again. The Ponds deserved happiness, he didn't.

"Excuse me young man." The Doctor look up to see a woman who wore a long dress and her long brown hair was braided to one side like Elsa in that new Disney movie he had planned to have Amy and Rory see. She smiled warmly, her umbrella covered them both from the rain as she spoke "Are you alone out here? You don't seem very 1920's at all."

"I'm just a bit..." The Doctor trailed off, forcing himself not to cry but she only flattened her skirt and finished his sentence for him.

"Sad." The woman said with a sharp smile. "I can tell, my son was the same way when his daughter died of pneumonia. She was thirteen, a long life ahead of her. So tell me young man, what has you down."

The Doctor glanced up and said "I lost my friends and my wife. I'm not even supposed to be here...it was a complete accident."

She set her jaw firm, brown eyes warm and inviting with youth despite her being somewhere in her late thirties. "It's okay. Do you want to stay at my home? Just for the night until we get you situated? My husband wouldn't care besides, I think we have a suit you could have. It's too small to fit my husband but with you, it'd fit just fine."

"Thank you." The Doctor stammered, standing as he moved his soaked hair from his face. "Tell me then, what's your name?"

"Clara." She smiled with eyes flashing mischievously. "Clara Oswin."

"Well then Clara Oswin," The Doctor said with a smile, the voice sounded familiar but he ignored it. "we should get moving. Don't want you to catch a cold eh?"

The two walked down the street, laughing loudly against the falling rain but the two failed to notice the statue that stood in the trees behind them, chained to the rock behind it. The Weeping Angel's hand had almost touched the Doctor yet again.

* * *

"Oh my god." Rory breathed in horror, his eyes wide at the twisted snarl the Angel wore. The Doctor had disappeared in a mist, never to be seen again. "Oh. My. God."

River stood still, eyes wide as she stared at the statue out of instinct and the other out of pure shock and horror at losing her husband. Amy clasped her hands over her mouth in shock while Rory pulled her backwards towards the TARDIS. Amy let him drag her, she had to stare at the angel, either stay with Rory or go with the Doctor, the answer was obvious.

"What do we do?" Amy breathed as River crossed the graveyard slowly towards the TARDIS door.

River blinked one eye and said loudly "Get in the TARDIS. If it survived the paradox it may want more energy to feed off of. So get in the TARDIS now and we can find where the Doctor is."

Rory silently pulled Amy towards the door, the two still staring at the angel as their daughter opened the doors before throwing the three of them inside and slamming the doors shut. River ran towards the scanner, eyes wide at the outside and silently she gaped in shock, taking no notice of how Amy was forcing herself not to cry. She wanted to settle down with Rory but she loved the Doctor like a brother and always wanted to travel. One was gone and now she just felt empty.

"It's going to be okay." Her husband cooed slightly, an arm wrapped firmly around Amy as a comforting gesture. "He's the Doctor, he'll always find his way back. Trust me, he wouldn't want us to give up."

"But that doesn't mean he knows what he's doing." Amy said bitterly but then she looked up suddenly. Something moved outside of the glass windows.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Both Amy and Rory jumped up, eyes wide as the sudden sound. River gave a puzzled look as she pulled a lever on the console, the door slid open suddenly to reveal the angel staring at them, but this time before anyone could blink a pickax met the angel's neck, sending the stone shattering into a storm of pieces. A boyish laugh followed and Amy smiled.

The Doctor jumped into view, pickax in hand as he brought it against the angel's leg, causing the statue to fall to the grass. "And that's what you get for being rude!" He swung again, with each blow rendering the creature to nothing but pieces of stone. With one final effort the Doctor crushed the head, he glanced up with a satisfied smirk. "I should keep this. Pickax infused with the energy from a paradox, so with one hit it started killing the angel."

He suddenly found himself being barreled over by Amy, he took a step back to prevent himself from falling to the ground with the new weight. She let him go and looked down. "What are you wearing?"

"An old friend let me borrow some clothes." The Doctor grinned, looking down at his new and very purple attire. "Didn't fit him anymore so they let me keep it."

"How many years do we have to make up for?" River asked with a roll of her eyes as she flicked the same lever, the doors closing once the two were inside.

"One hundred and three." The Time Lord grinned. "Makes me thirteen hundred now and you can start making that up to me by letting me drive."


End file.
